


Meetings

by beargirl1393



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "The Great Game". Mycroft's thoughts after John visits him at his office to find out more details for the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Another 221b. I had actually written this a while ago, but had forgotten to post it until now.

Mycroft shook his head as John Watson left the room. The poor man didn’t know what he was getting into. It was obvious to Mycroft who had stolen the plans, and he believed that to be the case for Sherlock as well. The only reason he had taken the case to his brother instead of having one of his people take care of the matter was so that Sherlock would have a distraction until a new case appeared. Unfortunately, the case that did appear worried him. From what he could gather from surveillance, his brother was matching wits against someone named Moriarty. His secretary was compiling all the information available on said man, but still this case made him uneasy. His brother was intelligent, but had he met his match? He had hoped, when John had visited, that Sherlock was taking the case personally. One look at John, however, confirmed his worst suspicions. Sherlock was letting John handle the case, a test of his minor detective skills, while Sherlock himself played with Moriarty. One could only hope that John wouldn’t get very far, requiring Sherlock to focus his attentions along a less dangerous avenue. That was unlikely, but his brother had never followed conventions.

“Be careful Sherlock,” he muttered to the empty air. “I would so hate to bury my brother.”


End file.
